


Toxic Affairs

by Kakashisgirlfighter



Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2020-05-20 21:58:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 19,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19385434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kakashisgirlfighter/pseuds/Kakashisgirlfighter
Summary: Flug never thought about his past much, till one day a girl who named Ghost started to work at Black Hat Org. Black Hat begins to hate how close Ghost is getting to Flug.





	1. Chapter 1: Old Tape

The rain hit against the window of Dr.Flug’s room while he sat at his desk drawing out new blueprints and plans for whatever villain need to defect their heroes or he had to go on a mission with Demencia which always ends up bad for him at the end of the day. 5.0.5 was vacuuming the carpet of the room he shared with his father. 5.0.5 always saved their room for last at the end of the day, it was easy because it would take maybe four or six hours to catch Demencia just to get her to bed or try to sneak into their boss’s room or office. 

Flug wasn’t paying much attention to 5.0.5 putting the vacuum away. 5.0.5 The bear was just singing a little happy tune till he saw Demencia holding something in her arms inside of the closet. The bear let out a little gasp as Demcecia jump on top of his head to the floor laughing which caught Flug’s attention. “Demencia! Get out of my room!” Demencia just laughed climbing up the wall holding what seemed to be an old video camera from the late 90s or early 2000 when VHS was still a thing back in the days. Flug let pot a little grunt which sounded more like a small squeak from a dog toy. “Put it down Demencia!” 

The lizard girl only giggled opening the side of the camera where a small screen with some of the usual buttons that could be found on any video camera. “I can use this to film my darling!” Demencia ranoff with the camera in hand as 5.0.5 chased after with a net as Flug grabbed his Chilltnaor he used a few times, but it was always meant to capture a hero which half of the time worked out but most time it was used just to tire out Demencia making her body numb so she didn’t disturb Black Hat at this time. Flug and 5.0.5 chased after her before something or someone would be walking around with their insides out again. 

“I told you to put it down Demencia!” Flug yelled chasing her down the hallway before she entered Black Hat’s office or bedroom. 5.0.5 carried the net to catch her shaking making small bear noises fearing what will happen to him and his father Flug if Black Hat caught them, Flug got into a good position to shoot a dart before the lizard girl had a chance to enter one of the rooms. Demencia was only a few feet away from Black Hat’s office when Flug shot a dart into her shoulder. She started to feel the effects start to hit her body as her right side started to feel heavy dropping to the floor. 5.0.5 hold the net up catching her as Flug jumped to the floor catching the video camera before it smashed into pieces. 

Flug let out a deep breath of relief as Demencia stuck out her tongue at the bag cover doctor. “Lead get her back to her room 5.0.5.” Flug said to him as bear let out a happy sigh which didn’t last long until the door behind them opened, a feeling of a cold icy stare on their backs. Flug and 5,0.5 were both shaking a little, Flug turned his head to see Black Hat staring at them awaiting a response from them if they had one. “S-S-Sorry to disturb you, sir.” Flug’s body was trembling at the sight of Black Hat, he stared at the eye that was visible on his face. It was almost like staring into the eyes of snake that had caught its prey for the day playing with it while it held it in its coils, but with Black Hat it was more a lion playing with an already dead prey. “If you three want to have a party, then could you do it while you work!” Flug just gave out a little bit of irritation in his sigh, Demencia had to cause trouble and of course, it was another all-nighter for him. This was twice a week now, at least was it was worth it to make sure all their products were in working order before shipping out to their customers who ordered them. 

“What are you waiting for, get to work!” Black Hat shouted in his demonic voice. Flug, Demencia and 5.0.5 rushed to the lab before Black Hat had a chance to choke them or show their insides again. Flug didn’t realize he dropped the camera on the floor when he had time to realize that, he would be facing Black Hat again. He would have to wait till later till he was calm and that would give him a chance to get it back. Black hat notices the camera on the floor, one of his tentacles pick it up placing it into his hand. He knew this belongs to his scientist, he was surprised that Flug still had this thing. Black Hat took the device to his office for right now. Flug would be looking for this thing the moment he realized he dropped it. He set it on his desk for right now but he was wondering what was on the tape that would make him keep it. 

Human emotions were troublesome but something about them that causes them to act without thinking which either killed them or drives them to insanity. Black Hat sat down in his chair playing the video tape a little bit to see what was on it. The tape started up like any old videotape, the little bluescreen that popped up on the small screen with the date of the month and what year it was taken in. Soon the video started up showing what seems to be an airforce base or at least that what the video was showing. 

There were so many different people who were in uniform or just wearing shorts and t-shirts. The video was recorded on 2005 of July. It looked like one of those celebrations for some hero at the time, Black Hat knew that Flug came from a hero loving family which is how Flug entered one of the special schools for villains. The rain hit against the window made the sound of the happy cheer in the video sound muffled a little. “Look at that plane!” the sound of a young boy between ten years old or twelve years old. Black Hat had a good feeling who it was, the video soon turned to face a young boy who was wearing glassing or some kind of goggles that was meant to be glasses. He had messy dark brown hair, but Black Hat knew for a fact it was Flug. Flug went on about the plane that went by. Soon the video’s camera started to move somewhere pointing to someone among the crowd. 

It was a girl who had blonde hair that almost looked like the sun, she had pale green eyes a little. Black Hat started to feel the rage building up, something about this girl being near Flug just made him angry. But something about this girl looked familiar to him. The video continued on as the two started to walk somewhere that was away from the crowd. 

“Okay Flug, wanna check out this new plane my dad is working?” The girl entered a what seemed to a hanger for the planes that were being repaired or in works but some were mainly new planes for the airforce. Flug followed the girl into a workshop section where blueprints hung against the walls. “This is the new plane my dad is working on, it sort of like those ones in science fiction or those..you know.” Flug giggled a little but he knew what she meant. The video spotted one of the blueprints that were titled The Ghost. “By the time we finish college this one will be fully done and we’re going to be the first ones to test pilot it.” She said grinning a bit as Flug let out a small chuckle of nervousness. 

“If I’m able to…” The young Flug said in the video as the girl took the camera away from him, she started to film him trying to cover his face. “I thought you were getting better?” Flug started to make a grumpy face at her sticking his tongue out at the girl. It was sort of amusing to Black Hat to see how Flug was before he came to work for him, but something about this girl was bothering him. She was a child but what was this feeling he was feeling? 

He never felt human emotions, but when he watched the video a little more, the video was sat down on the desk as the girl and Flug put on pilot helmets on top of their heads. They put their arms around each other giving the video camera a small pose. “Captain Flug and Davison are going to take flight one day!” The video ended turning to a bluescreen now as Black hat took the tape out of the camera He stared at it for a few minutes till a green flame appeared in his hand setting the tape on fire. 

The flame begins to die down a little leaving nothing but what seemed to be ashes of what was left of the tape. Black Hat open his window as the pile of ashes somehow was taken by the wind when the rain was the only thing filling the sky right now. Black hat smiled at the darkened sky as lightning began to appear. He looked at the video camera one more time till he snapped his fingers and it disappeared and returned to Flug’s room. Flug would be looking for it by now as much he wanted to scare the poor doctor to death, it would be fun to make him think he was losing his mind a little. 

Flug was in his lab testing out of their new products before shipping them to villains who ordered them. It was better to test them out now than have villains trying to get their refunds or having a hero breaking into the manor again. Flug had his second cup of coffee of the night designing a new ray gun that could make a hero’s bone feel like sand or something. He was too tired right now to come up with new plans. 

505 brought him some of his famous honey muffins to make sure he ate something. “Thank you 505.” He replied going back to the blueprints as the blue bear walked off with his vacuum in hand while Demcnia was messing around with a few of the hatbots. Flug just ignored her for now, but he had to get his camera back before his boss destroyed it. As he was writing some notes down beside the diagram. Demncia jumped onto the desk grinning ear to ear at Flug. “Who’s Davison?” She asked him as Flug just gave an annoyed face on through the bag. Demncia crawled over the desk grabbing things like beckers and knocking them over almost like a cat. 

Flug caught a few of them before they could hit the ground. “Demncia!” Flug was starting to get angry with this crazy lizard girl standing up glaring at her. “If I tell you who she is, will you leave me alone and let me work?” He asked her as her long messy ponytail shook a little as she nodded her head yes to him. Flug cleared his throat a little trying to remain calm. “She’s no one.” Flug answered, Demncia just sat there looking a little confused by his answer. Why would there be a video of someone who seems to be who he is or at least think they know who they were. Flug was smart and boring to her, but this wasn’t something Flug would keep around. “Just stay out of my stuff and room!” He told her again for the thousandth time now. 

“You’re sure she’s not someone?” She asked one more time before Flug began to summon some of the hatbots to occupy her for a little while. Flug sat back down as he removed the bag from his face a little to nibble on the muffin. Flug didn’t think about it much, he hadn’t thought about his past much since he started working at the organization, but the strange thing was Flug did remember his family going to the airforce to see a family friend but he sort of remembered spending his time alone, but he was concerned with his life right now, but something about his past didn’t make sense since Demncia mention it, he only keep those tapes to see the blueprints and try to zoom in on them to get the information on them and create or use the ideas from them, but that girl in the videos, he didn’t seem to know who she was, he’d just let it go for right now and just went back to work.


	2. Chapter 2: Project Ghost

The morning sun peeked through the clouds on Hat Island, whatever little light that made its way through the heavy clouds and smoke managed to light up Flug’s lab from the window if it could be called a window. 5.0.5 could feel the light against his blue fur as he let out a small roar-like yawn. He sat up from the little bed he used in the lab when Flug had overnight work to do, it was set up in the lab in case 5.0.5 couldn’t stay awake during the all-nighters. 

5.0.5 looked over at the desk where his father was asleep. Flug was asleep while the bag on his face was off only showing the lower half of his face. 505 placed a blanket on him as 505 went to make breakfast for him and some coffee or tea for him to drink. Flug started to wake up a little, lifting his head off the desk wiping the drool that coming down from the side of his mouth. 

Flug remembered that the rain stopped around 3 in the morning, maybe it was five minutes after the rain finally stopped when sleep finally took over. Flug looked around to find Demncia on top of a pile of Hatbots. Flug looked scared or annoyed by her as she slept on them. Some of the bots lost their arms, parts of their face, or the wheels they used for legs when she slept on them which meant Flug would spend most of his day repairing them. Flug let out a huge sigh which meant he was going to be busy today. 

Flug looked over today’s schedule, he missed a few things since he overslept, he’d have to let them go for today. He thought it would be a good idea to change clothes and put on a clean lab coat. He didn’t notice the blanket that 5.0.5 place on him at first but when he did he smiled at how thoughtful 5.0.5 was before taking the blanket back to their room. He had a good feeling that 5.0.5 was making breakfast for him. Flug exited the lab seeing a Hatbot still moving around unharmed. “Make sure she doesn’t break anything else.” He asked the Hatbot as it gave him a nod that it understood the order. Flug made his way through the hallway that lead to his room. 

He looked at the many paintings of Black Hat and artifacts he had collected over the years that were on display as he made his way to his room. His heart raced a little, in a strange way, it was in a good way for him. He was also waiting for his boss to jump out one of the paintings to scare him. Since Flug started to work for him, he always wanted him to notice how good he was at his job and maybe more. 

He shook his head to get the idea out of his head for a moment, he needed a change of clothes right now and maybe a quick shower too while he was thinking about it. As he entered his room he set the blanket where 5.0.0 sleep among all the stuff animals he kept piling up. Flug turned around to see his camera was on his desk. How did it get back here? 

“Jefecito must have return it?” Flug said to himself opening the side to see if the tape was still inside of it, he had a pretty good feeling that the tape was gone. Flug hit the play button on the side as the video and it started to act up a little. Flug had a pretty good feeling that the tape wasn’t there and Black Hat somehow left a video message on it. A video was playing on it as Black Hat appeared on the screen, the same disappointing look he had every day. “Didn’t I tell you before to get rid of these foolish tapes!” Flug knew he should have done it years ago, but something was keeping him from doing that task, he kept telling himself it was for the blueprints, to get the information on them and build what was on them. 

The video ended as Flug headed for the shower, taking off his lab coat setting it into a laundry basket. He started to remove his paperbag, seeing his face in the mirror before removing his goggles. Flug’s messy dark brown started to cover his face a little, he looked at his face for a moment, he still looked tired looking at his reflection seeing the small dark circles under his eyes. Flug never showed his face for a reason, it wasn’t just because he was a wanted man but there was a scar across his face. 

The scar started at the bottom of his left side till it reached the top of the right side and over his eye, but the strange thing about the scar was that it went across his right eye. If anyone had a chance to see it, they would think Flug had a glass eye, but it wasn’t, it was his real eye. 

Flug was still amazed by how he didn’t lose his eye, all he knew he was in a plane crash and a piece of the plane managed to hit him and he lived. Flug didn’t mind it as much now, he used to stare at it for an hours before going to work. It happened so fast, Flug had no memory of the event, it was probably a good thing for him. As he started to remove the rest of his clothes stepping into the shower letting some of the cold water to wake him up a little, he heard the door to his room open hearing 5.0.5 coming with a tray of breakfast for him. 5.0.5 poked his head into the bathroom letting him know it was on this desk. 

“Thank you 5.0.5.” Flug said through the running water. He finished up, grabbing a towel to dry off as he stepped out seeing some clean clothes already set out for him. 5.0.5 must have set them there ready for him when he was done showering. He smiled since 5.0.5 was too innocent for this world as he began to get dressed for the day. Flug saw the tray of food on his desk, he looked at the time to see if he had time to eat a little something. He was running behind already, but maybe working a little and eating breakfast at the same time wouldn’t hurt as long Black Hat didn’t need him right away. 

Flug lifted his bag a little to eat as he worked on some of the plans for inventions or what he could do to improve on them. An hour and a half went by for him while he ate half of his breakfast more focused on his work right now. Flug finished looking at a few blueprints that he believes to be finished now, he began to head for lab till he felt his legs begin to twist around. He knew this feeling too well as the rest of his body twist till they were a thin piece of paper that vanish into thin air. Flug’s body was starting to untwist a little till he was in Black Hat’s office. 

Flug had a good feeling that there was a new client in need to get rid of a hero problem. Flug found himself bowing to Black Hat as always when he was summoned to the office. Flug looked up to see Black hat looking down at something on his desk. “G-Good morning sir.” Flug said to him while his heart raced a little. Who was the client they were hired to help, but as Flug scanned the room to see where their client was just in case so he wasn’t surprised to see them. 

There was no one in the room, it was just them so far. “Um..is there a reason why I am here?” Flug asked Black hat waiting for a reply. If they were going to film another commercial Cambot would be here already here before Flug. He didn’t see the camera robot anywhere in the room, which meant that Cambot was still on their charger. 

Flug looked over at Black Hat who was still staring down at something till he looked up at Flug. “Starting today we will have a new employee working with us.” Flug was a little confused by this, why would Black Hat want to hire someone new all of a sudden? Flug didn’t want to question Black Hat’s decision, he would have to go along with it. Flug only hoped that this person wasn’t like Demncia in any way or maybe someone like 5.0.5 that would make things a little easier too. “Get the others ready and make sure you bring your strongest sedative.” Why would he need to bring some sedative with them? The only time he ever used them was with Demncia and capturing a few heroes. It was better not to ask but there must be a reason by it. “Yes, sir Black Hat.” Before Flug could leave, Black Hat appeared in front of the doctor with his usual disappointment look on his face. 

Flug’s body shook a little, wondering what Black Hat was going to do to him? “I’m sure you have those blueprints from those tapes memorized by now?” Black Hat asked grinning a little now. Flug didn’t know what to say, he did have most of the blueprints memorized but one, and it was the one titled Ghost. All the tapes that project was shown were always blurry or somehow blocked every time. What could he say to his boss, that he still had them, he still made copies, if one of them were destroyed, Flug tried to remain calm as he collected himself. “Y-y-yes sir, I have most of them written down, except one..” 

Black Hat’s grin started to turn into a frown, Flug panicked a little till Black Hat took a deep breath,l he spoke. “Make sure you find a way to get it soon, our newest member doesn’t like the military much.” Flug started to shake a little more until Black Hat pulled his arm out. It was strange, it wasn’t like all the other times he had done this, there was a little bit of ease this time. It wasn’t rough but gentle? Flug was a little confused till Black Hat put something into his hand. Flug looked to find a piece of paper in his hand. “Make sure you put those coordinates in before we leave.” 

Black Hat said walking back to his desk. Flug could only bow to him leaving the room looking at the coordinates he was given. As Flug looked at them, Black Hat sat back down at his desk looking at a piece of paper. The piece of paper was a contract that was signed years ago, Black Hat smiled a little at the contract. “This time you won’t refuse.” He said to himself, grinning a bit as a chuckle escaped his lips. 

Flug went into his lab looking over the sedatives he had, looking for one that was very strong. As he was looking over he the video camera next to him while holding the sedative. He picked up the camera for a moment slipping a tape inside, playing a little of it. What Demncia said started to bother him a little. He watched the tape a little seeing his younger self. It was hard to believe this was him so many years ago. 

“Flug and Davison here are on a secret mission.” From the video it looked like he was seven or eight then, there was that girl again in the background. She was holding a pair binoculars looking through a window from what seemed to be a bedroom. The video started to zoom in on the girl a little. “Ready?” She asked him in the video as her green pale eyes started to shine from the light hitting against her face. 

Flug stopped the video, for now, placing it inside his desk making sure it was locked so Demncia didn’t try to steal it again. He looked through all the sedatives he had. He picked out what seems to be the strongest among them. He started to fill some of the darts as 5.0.5 came into the room to see what he was doing. “5.0.5 try not to touch anything right now.” Flug reminded his bear who had started to head for a little spot that was made for him, a sketchpad was already there with some crayons for him to draw. 

Whenever 5.0.5 was finished with chores and when Flug was busy with an experiment, he would hang around till he was needed for anything. Flug looked over at 5.0.5 drawing away smiling while humming a little tune to himself. Flug could only smile as he finished up with what he was doing looking at the coordinates for a moment before putting them into the computer. He had one of their ships ready to set out when Black Hat was ready, but Flug wanted to see where these coordinates were leading them to. 

On his computer, it showed a map of the world before it located the area where the coordinates would lead them. Flug looked over the area on the map to see that it showed images of a building, it seemed to be some sort of institute for science and mental health judging from some of the images that popped up on his computer. Flug started to hack into some files to see if this place was in businesses still. There wasn’t much, it looked like it was dealing with one project or person from some of the files he looked at. He looked at the title of the project to see if it was named after the same project in the videos he’d been trying to get information on. “Project Ghost..?” Flug looked a little confused by this as his hand started to automatically go for the camera before he heard his name called by Black Hat. 

“Come on 5.0.5, it’s time to get going.” Flug sat up as 5.0.5 bounce up a little since it’s been so long since all of them were on a mission together. Flug was a little bothered about this since Black Hat was coming with them. Flug gathered his equipment as 5.0.5 was ahead of him right now, to carry to the loading dock. Flug saw Demncia hovering over Black Hat as always. 

Flug noticed how Black Hat was grinning more than normal for him. Flug went to make sure everything was all set for the trip, he looked over to see Black Hat sitting in his seat. The seat that was made for him only for these journeys. Flug looked over his shoulder seeing Black Hat holding his cane grinning still. Flug turned away, making sure nothing went wrong. Demncia tried to get close to him but failed as she was pushed away into one of the chairs on the ship next to 5.0.5’s car seat. 

“He seems to be in a really good mood.” Demncia pointed out admiring him from afar now, but she was right about this. Flug placed 5.0.5 in his seat before sitting in his own. Flug started up the ship as they made their way to their destination leaving Hat Island for now. 

Flug piloted the ship, feeling a little uneasy. Who was at this institution that Black Hat wanted to hire? He just had to make sure that the Hatship was on the right route. Demncia played with her phone a little, while 5.0.5 just sat there humming a bit. Flug noticed on the map how close they were now, he was lucky to set it up so they could get there faster. Flug didn’t want to see his spin again like last time. The computer alerted him that they were close enough to land, the cameras started to take a few pictures in case there was a hero around or the police force. There were a few large metal tank-like trucks outside the building. 

“Sir, there about ten armed trucks.” Flug counted from the feed on the video surveillance. Black Hat only smiled as if he knew something, Flug felt a small chill down his spin before hacking into a security camera to make sure. There were a few soldiers hiding behind desks or tables as if they were hiding from something. Something in the room started to move, it was like tentacles, almost like the ones Black Hat could use. The video stopped, audio still played hearing the sound of gunshots and screams of pain could be heard. 

“Let’s go greet our newest partner.” Black Hat stood up walking away from them, assuming they would follow him. Flug still felt uneasy while 5.0.5 stayed close to him whimpering a little. Flug gave the bear a small pet on his head letting him know it was okay. He looked over his shoulder to see if anyone had noticed them. To his surprise, no one had seen them so far as they entered the building’s front doors. 

Flug was also waiting for Demcnia to start up something like she always did since Black hat was here she was behaving more than her normal behavior. The air was silent for what seemed like an eternity when the sound of guns started to go off. They could hear a few soldiers giving orders to one another. Black Hat smiled listening to the sound of screams from the soldiers. Black Hat just smiled as he leads the way, whoever this was, Black Hat was certain this person was going to be a good employee for them. 

A few soldiers ran down the hallway with a few doctors next to them, the soldiers were protecting them from whatever it was following them. One of the doctors tripped over his feet which caught the attention of one of the soldiers. The soldier helped the doctor up before something grabbed the soldier off their feet and held down the doctor on the floor. The soldier began to shoot at something, it seemed effortless right now. What was holding the soldier was almost like a living parasite or animal that just happen to grab the gun from solider’s hands. 

The gun was dropped into the hands of a woman, she had gray hair but she looked young in her late or early 20s, her eyes were hazy greenish gray color as well as if they had lost their color years ago. She pointed the gun at the soldier who was helplessly hanging from the ceiling by whatever this thing was that she was controlling. “If you want to kill something…” The parasite started to cover the soldier’s body suffocating them a little. 

“Learn how to aim bastard.” She shot the doctor before throwing the soldier across the room before shooting at their legs before she decided to finish them off. The doctor was crying in pain trying to move before the woman bent down to his level, now holding the gun to her side wearing what seemed to be some form of hospital gown. “My plane, where is it?” She asked the doctor who was still crying from the pain in his back. The woman let out a sigh as her right arm seem to be covered in a black substance, it began to form into a sword like weapon now. “I’m going to ask again…where is my plane?” The Doctor said nothing seeing the woman’s eyes looking as if she hadn’t slept in ages. “Guess not.” She put the doctor out of their misery, she picked up the gun walking away from the sight she created.


	3. Chapter 3: Code Parasite

Black Hat and the others entered a large room that seemed to be like a hanger for airplanes, Flug was trying to hold his excitement in since he hadn’t been in a hanger for months, not since their last missions and personal delivers. There wasn’t much in this one, only one plane. The plane looked beat up over time, there were scratches all over the plane, the wings were falling apart and Flug could see how much the wings had been repaired over time with scrap metal. 

The plane’s side door was open as Demnica jumped in to see if anyone was inside just in case someone was inside. “It almost looks like your room Nerd.” Flug let out an annoyed sigh as he came up to the plane. He looked over his shoulder to see Black Hat standing there like he was on the ship. 5.0.5 stepped inside looking around before Flug entered the plane, The inside of the plane looked like someone had been living inside of it for a while, there were pictures taped on to the plane’s walls with cities and heroes and villains, there was a clothesline as well, as a sleeping bag on the floor with two coolers in one corner label drinks and other food. “I will say this, I’m not messy as someone else I know,” Flug commented as Dementia stuck her tongue out at him. 

Flug walked up to the front, sitting in the pilot seat of the plane. He noticed there was another seat, he knew it was meant for a co-pilot. It was strange, Flug had never seen this plane before, but somehow it felt familiar to him. He had never seen this plane before, he needed to focus on the task at hand right now. 

5.0.5 noticed a few bags on the floor, they were filled with clothes as he started to pick up some of the pieces of clothing, The bear almost felt like gagging a little since he was so used to doing laundry and making sure Demnecia was clean for the day. “Sir, who is this person anyway?” Flug was still confused by this person they’re supposed to meet until there was the sound of gunshots coming their way. 

Everyone looked out the cockpit window. Doctors and Soldiers were running while a few were shooting at something. “Now watch and you’ll see why she’ll be working with us.” Black Hat said appearing next to Flug in the co-pilot seat. Flug jumped a little to see his boss next to him before he could gather his thoughts when a truck was thrown across the hanger as if it were a ball. Some of the soldiers were grabbed by something before a few of them were tossed aside like ragdolls. 

Flug was surprised by this, he wanted to see who this person was but Demencia got into his view snarling a little bit, this person must be female. 

One of the soldiers saw them sitting inside the plane and panicked more. “Villains!” One soldier shouted before one of them was grabbed by a monstrous hand and being thrown towards another. Flug finally saw the woman when she was finally come into his view, the woman held the gun up as she started to shoot at a few doctors making them drop like flies in front of her. Her arm began to form into a shield for her when a few soldiers started to shoot at her. Flug noticed how her arm seemed to react as if it was another being that just happened to be her arm. 

Flug was more interested in what that thing was on her. Many of the doctors and soldiers were down as her shield turned back into an arm, dropping the gun to the floor. She began to walk over to the plane unaware of Black Hat and the others were inside of it. Before the woman had a chance to open the door to her plane. Demencia jumped out pinning her down to the ground. “What does she think she’s doing!” 

Black Hat shouted as 5.0.5 panicked a little stepping outside of the plane trying to stay out of the way. Flug stepped out, annoyed and angry with her as usual whenever he was on a mission with her, since there wasn’t a plan in place right now Demenica could do what she wanted to please Black Hat in some way. 

Flug could see how her arm started to form into a weapon ready to attack the lizard girl. He held up the tranquilizer gun making sure he didn’t hit Demenica, when he saw that the lizard girl was thrown towards him. Demencia caught herself on all fours grinning at the woman standing up with her arm turned into an axe. 

“What were you doing in my plane?” She asked snarling a little at them. Demencia grabbed one of the plane’s wings trying to pull a piece off it off to use as a weapon or shield. Flug was a little shocked and saddened to see a piece of aircraft being destroyed, if he had his shrink ray with him, maybe he could add this plane to his collection. 

He would repair it and make it brand new and set it on the shelf in his room. Demencia was able to get a small piece off to use it as a shield. “Let’s see what that arm can do!” The woman remained almost expressionless when she saw her plane being ruined. The parasite arm turned into tentacles grabbing the lizard girl off her feet tossing her to the side, Flug had a chance to sedate her he just needed a good aim for other arm or something. 

5.0.5 ducked behind him covering his face with Flug’s lab coat. “5.0.5 careful!” Flug told him suddenly the woman was in front of him. The parasite arm was about to grab him until Demencia tackled her to the ground. Flug was a little relieved to have Demencia’s reckless come in handy for once. The woman grabbed Demencia’s long green ponytail. Demencia kicked her away from Flug when the parasite arm turned into scythe this time. Flug shot a dart finally at the woman, he really hoped this would hit this woman with just one dart. The woman’s parasite arm grabbed the dart as if it were a fly. She looked at it for a moment before crushing it keeping the needle away from pricking her. 

“No matter what the size of the needle, nothing is going to stop this thing.” She said out loud and grabbed Demencia and 5.0.5 out of the way with the parasite arm rushing over ready to kill Flug right there. Flug stood there not sure what to do now, he was going to die right here. Flug closed his eyes not wanting to see what this parasite could do but then there was still silence. Flug wondered if he was already dead, he opened one eye to see Black Hat standing in front of him unharmed as well. The parasite seems to stop right in its tracks. It was twitching a little almost like a snake struggling against its enemy. 

“J-J-Jefecito?” Flug was confused still, but if he was in front of Black Hat he would have seen the smiled he was giving to this woman. The woman’s eyes grew dark when she stared at Black Hat. “You…!” She was snarling as her arm was trying so hard to move towards him. “I’ve been waiting for years to get back at you!!!” She screamed picking up a gun that was near her feet. She started to shoot at Black Hat, each bullet that made it close to Black Hat seemed to disappear within inches of him. 

She keeps shooting until the gun was empty. Black Hat smiled more watching her efforts to hurt him fail in vain. “Well, well, well…you still have that fire in you.” Black Hat said to her as if he was making fun of her. Flug held the tranquilizer gun up again, this time while she is distracted with Black Hat. 

Flug had a few extra darts in the gun, he was lucky to plan ahead for this, just in case, he hit Demencia like the last few times. The parasite arm turned back to normal. She picked up another gun to shoot at Black Hat but the gun was empty. “Which is why I came here to make sure you remembered our agreement.” The woman growled louder before feeling a pinch against her right hip. She looked down to see a dart. 

Flug was pleased to finally get a hit on her, he hoped the sedative would kick in any second now. The woman looked over to him, about to attack him with her parasite which was trying to form into claws, but it wasn’t able to. She turned her head towards Black Hat, running at him with her fists this time until her movements started to slow down. She was on her knees now, almost like she was bowing to Black Hat. 

“You bastard…!” She struggled to stand up now, feeling her body going numb now. She glared at Black Hat once more before passing out on the floor. Black Hat bent down grabbing the woman’s unconscious head bringing her face towards him. “You did sign a contract with me.” He said to her unconscious body. “Doctor Flug, make sure you have the Hatbots bring her useless things to the Island.” Flug looked over at the plane as 5.0.5 started walking over to him. Demencia went over to the woman looking at her arm, poking at it to see if would react if she was unconscious. 

“Yes, sir Black Hat.” Flug replied looking over to the woman. “Sir…who is this woman anyway.” He asked not sure what sort of answer he would get. Black Hat smiled looking at Flug, picking up the woman with a tentacle. “This is Lady Ghost. She’ll be our little security dog.” Flug was a little confused by this. The Island had what would be considered to be a security dog was Black Hat’s pet Little Jack. 

No matter how many times Flug tried to study Jack, he always got away from him or somehow Flug couldn’t track it on his monitors. Demencia started to get a little angry seeing the woman in Black Hat’s grasp feeling a little jealous by this. Flug stared at the woman, staring at her a little more closely, she somehow looked like the girl in his videos. It must be some kind of trick that she looked like the girl? Flug had heard about doppelgangers, maybe this woman was one of those people who happened to like someone. Flug just shrugged it off for now watching Black Hat holding this woman before he gave her to him. 

“Put her in the cage for our special shipment.” Flug knew what he was talking about, it was a cage they used that they made was specially made for monsters or villains who didn’t want to deal with their heroes themselves. “Yes, sir Black Hat.” Flug carried the woman with some help from 5.0.5 and Demecia. Black Hat looked over to the plane once more before entering the plane. Black Hat looked up to the ceiling of the plane, grinning a bit when he saw a formula symbol on the ceiling. It was the logo of his Organization, it was burned, scratch at, even shot at as well. 

Flug set the woman inside the cage that was covered by unbreakable glass which Flug always had for some of the monsters and creatures to make sure they didn’t escape before they were delivered to their clients. Flug looked at her, seeing if she was showing any signs of waking up, for now, it was good, and he had the monitors up to take her vitals, which were doing alright. “She seems to be alright…” Flug started to take some notes while watching Demencia tapping on the glass. 

The woman began to turn a little, opening her eyes, seeing them standing outside of the cage. She stood up running towards them trying to break the glass. Her arm morphed into what seemed to look like a pickaxe which happens to startle 5.0.5. Flug looked up at her giving his annoyed and yet evil look towards her. “Don’t worry about your plane. We’ll send some of our best hatbots to retrieve it.” Flug said to her while he walked over to 5.0.5 giving him a pet letting the bear know he was safe before heading towards the computer. “I would also suggest you don’t try anything to escape, there are a few ray guns that could melt your insides aimed at you,” Flug told her feeling her glare on his back. 

Her arm turned back into an arm and she leaned her head against the glass. She noticed Black hat enter the room as Flug began to shake a little giving his lord a salute. “Give us a moment Flug, start up the ship to return the island.” Black Hat said to him. Flug nodded a yes heading to the front of the ship. 

Black Hat walked up to the cage looking at the woman as she glared back at him. “When I get the chance I’m going to rip that thing you call a heart out of your chest!” She yelled at him waiting to get at him, clearly wanting to tear him apart. Black Hat just smiled at her before he looked at her arm. “Is my gift treating you well after all these years?” He asked hissing at her. “You have a lot of control over it.” 

He chuckled a little when she punched the cage again. Black Hat chuckled more while watching the woman’s parasite arm twist, she could feel the pain rushing through her body. She got onto her knees trying to hold in the painful cries. “It will be a pleasure having you as an employee Ghost.” Black hat said while Ghost punched against the floor trying to get to him. “You ruined my life!” She yelled at him staring him with rage trying to fight the pain she was feeling. Black Hat pulled out a piece of paper that was rolled up in his hand. 

“If I recall Lady Ghost, you signed this to save someone close to you correct?” Ghost just growled at him looking at the contract he was holding as it unrolled. Ghost didn’t seem to recognize the name that was written on it. She snarled, feeling the pain start to ease a little still glaring at him. “I’ll explain more what you’ll be doing once we return to the island.” Black Hat said to her. “But this time, you won’t refuse what I have to offer.” 

Ghost remained still, watching him leave before looking at her arm. She barely remembered the deal she made with him. She was filled with so much rage and anger towards this demon. She barely remembered what the reason was that caused her to sign that contract. Ghost sat there waiting for an opportunity to make her move on Black Hat and his little organization.


	4. Chapter 4: Mercenary

Flug had a camera focused on Ghost to make sure she didn’t try to escape, he even had up a screen to make sure she didn’t try anything to escape while he piloted the ship back to the island. Flug glanced back to the screen to only find her sitting very still. It was strange how still she was, it was almost unsettling. 

Flug turned his head over to look at Black Hat to see if his expression changed since he spoke with the woman. Black Hat was sitting there grinning a little less. “You don’t think she’s an ex girlfriend do you?” Demencia asked Flug while she looked for this woman on her phone for any sort of social media she might have. 

Flug could feel Demencia’s jealousy brewing with each second that went by. He should have known this would happen and why couldn’t she have waited a little longer for this? She must have felt threatened when Black Hat had alone time with her. “I don’t think so Demencia.” Flug told her glancing back to the screen to see if the woman had moved from her spot in the cage. 

Before Flug could see if she had moved or try anything, one of the monitors went off letting them know they were close to Hat Island. That made Flug feel a little better since he would have all of his equipment if this woman tried anything that would cause harm to him or 5.0.5 even Demneica. Black Hat stood up as Flug was landing the ship into their loading dock walking into the back to make sure his newest employee wasn’t trying to make an attack on them. 

He entered the room to see Ghost still sitting there in the same spot she had been in since Black Hat spoke to her, she looked up, her hair covering part of her face as if she was trying to hide from him if she could call it that. 

“Try not to cause any trouble, my dear.” Black Hat said to her holding a pair of clothes that seemed to be more suitable for her to wear before Flug had the hatbots bring her plane in which had her belongings inside. Ghost could see the clothing was a jumpsuit that was sort like the ones the air force wore when flying jets. Ghost looked at it a few moments then looked at the hospital gown she was currently wearing. “Fine.” She said seeing the clothes appearing right in front of her. 

Black Hat left the room to give her time to change into the clothing he gave her. Ghost changed into the jumpsuit taking off the hospital gown, she stared at the gown once more before slipping the jumpsuit on. 

Memories of being inside of that institute for what seemed to be years, of being experimented on, so many heroes and villains she faced and killed even before entering that place. She glared at the doorway when she finished getting dressed. This man, this thing ruined her life by giving her this parasite that her arm was now. “You’re going to pay for this.” She said to herself waiting until Black Hat returned. 

She started to form a little bit of a plan in her mind, but she had to make sure that no one from his organizations realized what she was doing before she could put this plan into action when she figured out all she needed to know. While she was planning, Flug walked into the back to see Black hat standing outside the room. Flug thought this might be a good time to ask his boss about her. “S-sir?” Flug walked up to him as Black Hat looked over his shoulder, staring at the door for a moment. 

Flug could feel the air around him getting heavy, it felt like he was under the ocean but in the darkest parts where no human had explored in their lifetime. Black Hat wasn’t angry with him, was it with the woman? Flug was about to ask his question until he heard something crushed outside in the landing docks. He knew that Demencia and 5.0.5 were outside on the loading dock. 

Flug had a feeling that Demencia had done something while he wasn’t looking, Flug raced out of the hatship to find Demencia pinning down one of the hatbots who just happened to bring Ghost’s plane to the island. “Demencia! What are you doing!?” Flug was shocked to see the plane was ruined, the wings had fallen off from their already ruined state, the front of the plane had collapsed in destroying the controls as bits of wire could be seen showing electric currents that were still alive. 

Flug was trying very hard to remain calm with her when smoke begins coming out from plane’s door which had fallen off a few seconds ago when the sound of coughing from the inside caught their attention. A soldier crawled out of the plane holding to their weapon, pointing at Demencia and Flug while 5.0.5 hid behind one of the large hatbots. 

“Where is she?!” The soldier shouted out looking around frantically to find Ghost. Flug was about to let Demencia deal with this soldier until something moved to pass Flug, he could feel the ends of his bag move, feeling the sudden wind. Flug noticed the dark tentacles that hovered a little bit over his shoulders. 

He could see the soldier hanging in the air, tangled in the tentacles. Flug thought it was Black Hat, but he turned his head to see Ghost glaring at the soldier, moving slowly towards them before she came near the soldier she gave him a cold lifeless glare at him. Her parasite held the soldier very still as a few of it’s tentacles began to creep into the soldier’s mouth trying cut off some of the airflows from the inside. 

“I have a few things that piss me off. One of them isn’t getting paid the amount I was promised.” Flug watched as the soldier was choking slowly from the parasite slithering into his body bringing this soldier close to her face. “The other thing is when someone wrecks my plane.” 

The sound of cracking bones could be heard, Flug’s stomach twisted and turned a little hearing the dreadful sound of a painful scream that came from the soldier before Ghost’s parasite arm dropped the lifeless body to the floor walking over to her plane, looking over at it to see what can be repaired could be done on her plane. 

Flug could only stare at the body that was laying on the floor before looking at Ghost. He could feel all the trouble this woman was going to cause him. Black Hat appeared next to him like before smiling wickedly. “As I said before, she’ll be a good lapdog.” Black Hat said before turning his head over to Flug. 

“You three show her around the manor, and make sure she doesn’t sneak off.” Flug was a little confused by what his boss had just said. What did this woman do before Flug started working for Black Hat? Flug didn’t want to dwell on it, he began to walk up to Ghost slowly, making sure he didn’t upset her in any way. Before Flug could say anything to her, she began to speak to him. 

“And what I said was also at you and your friends.” Ghost told him stepping inside of her plane, grabbing one of the bags of clothes she had, along with a sleeping bag. “Also, I want to make sure your boss hasn’t done anything to my account.” She said grabbing a phone out from the bag as she messes around on it. 

Flug remembered the pictures on the wall of the plane, of heroes and villains, he didn’t realize it at first, but it was odd for someone who had pictures of villains and heroes on their wall. “How long were you in that institution for?” Flug asked her, waiting for her answer. Ghost glanced up at him giving him the same lifeless stare at him. “Why does it matter to you?” Flug looked annoyed by her reply as Demencia, giggling at how angry the bagface scientist was getting by her answer. 5.0.5 gave Flug a hug when his father was getting angry or frustrated. It calmed him down a bit and he was trying very hard to remain calm. 

“If you’re going to be living in the manor, we should at least get to know you a lit-” He was cut off as Ghost was holding up her parasite arm to his throat. Flug was shaking a little seeing how close the parasite arm was since it turned into a knife-like weapon. 

“Listen, I work better on my own, you three would just slow me down but since I’m stuck here…” She said to he before walking back to her plane to see what wasn’t destroyed or damaged during the wreck. Flug let out a sigh of relief knowing he was not going to lose his life again today. “I like her.” Demencia said smiling almost like she had gained an older sister now. Flug asked 5.0.5 to get a spare room ready for her. 

5.0.5 let a cute bawer out letting his father know he would do it right away. Flug cleared his throat, walking up to Ghost with Demencia jumping next to him. “At least let us show you around the manor.” Ghost poked her head out of the plane staring at the bagface scientist for a few seconds. Flug could see how interested she was about touring the manor. If she was what Flug thought, then she did a pretty job on leaving no trace of herself anywhere. 

“Just follow me Mrs. Ghost.” Flug said as Ghost came out carrying her sleeping bag and her clothes. Flug had Demencia to stay with them making sure she didn’t lose them or wander off somewhere in the manor that was off-limits to them. Flug began the tour with the lab since this where she might spend most of her time since he wanted to know what the parasite was really. He soon showed her where the hatbots were held, a place for the hatbots when they weren’t in use right now or there was something wrong with their systems so Flug can fix them later. 

Soon they came into the kitchen, it was almost like a larger restaurant kitchen if there were customers to serve food if there was a dining room; Flug took Ghost to the main entrance of the manor where they have clients arrive to meet with Black Hat. Flug showed where Black Hat’s office was, they were only allowed to enter when they were summoned or when a client was here. 

Ghost wasn’t listening much to Flug as the tour went on until they were about to enter another room that was part of the lab. Flug looked over at Ghost knowing she still had her phone. “You might want to leave your phone out here.” Flug told her, he waited for her tp response, waiting to see what she’d do. “Why?” Ghost asked him glaring a bit at him. 

“Because your phone will set off certain things in the lab, I rather not go into details.” Ghost let out a bit of grunt pulling out her phone setting it on a table or bookcase that was within her reach before walking into the lab. 

Flug stepped up next to Demencia before going in himself grabbing the phone. “Make sure she doesn’t run off before I get there,” Flug told her as he began to hack into her phone, Demencia started to giggle, rushing into the room, making sure Ghost didn’t realize what he was up to. As he hacked into the phone, he accessed a website that showed a help wanted poster that was last updated about 5 years ago. 

Flug didn’t seem too interested but he had a gut feeling about her, soon Flug began to get into her account, but before he could hack into it, he felt the cold stare of Black hat on him, feeling his breath on the back of his neck. “What are you doing Doctor.” Black Hat asked startling the doctor who almost dropped the phone. Flug almost choked on his own breath when he looked over to Black Hat standing behind him. 

“Sorry sir I was hacking into her accounts that her assets go into ours.” Flug thought maybe this would calm down his boss down, he could see the grin appearing on Black hat’s face. He was doing something right that seem to pleased him today. “Well, what are you waiting for, finish that and make sure that wench doesn’t try anything.” Black Hat said before he walked away into the shadows. 

Flug hurried with his hacking skills, for him it would be a few seconds when for some hackers it would take them maybe 5 minutes, Flug had done this many times before and it didn’t matter what it was for, it was like a child’s play for him now. Soon all of Ghost’s money went into their organization account, Flug didn’t see the amount, but if he was right it meant she was paid very well into it. He set the phone down before he entered the lab to see Ghost sitting in his chair watching Demencia playing around with a hatbot. “Demencia! I told you this before! My lab isn’t a playground!” Ghost was sitting in his chair looking very unamused by Demencia’s performance whatever it was she was doing. Flug didn’t question it but that meant another hatbot needed repair. 

Flug was shaking a fist at her till Ghost stood up looking at Flug with the dark circles around her eyes. “Tell me, was my phone really going to set things off?” Ghost turned the chair towards him with a lifeless glare at him, even though she couldn’t see it Flug smirked under his paper bag knowing he was right. “You already hacked into my accounts?” Ghost asked waiting for the answer from the scientist. 

Flug didn’t need to answer her, his hands behind his back knowing she had figured it out. “You work for Black Hat organization,” Flug said to her seeing the parasite arm turn into small knives ready to shred him into pieces. “I wouldn’t try anything, Mrs. Ghost. “ As if on command hatbots came every corner of the room surrounding her ready to attack her. Ghost grunted seeing the doctor with a more sinister light than when she first saw him. 

“If you try to harm any of us here, I’m sure a mercenary like you wouldn’t want to be dissected again?” Flug told her as Demencia sat on top of the destroy bot with her feet tapping against it. Ghost’s parasite arm turned back to normal glaring at Flug, despite knowing this man was well organized and planned his steps carefully. “I will give you this…you’re not much of a weakling as you appear to be.” Ghost commented seeing how Flug figured out what she did before they came to get her with the little information he had on her. 

It was times like these Flug loved it when he had control over the situation. All these years dealing with clients and their problems it was no wonder Black Hat would hire someone like Flug to work for him. The hatbots soon started to back off a little going back to their duties they were programmed to do for the day, Flug just smirked until 5.0.5 came into the room smiling as if the bear had no idea what had just occurred. 

“Oh 5.0.5, is the room ready for her?” Ghost watched how Flug went from this mad scientist ready to open her up to this sweet father figure to a bear. She let out a snarl at Flug knowing the tour wasn’t over just yet. The tour went for what seemed to be hours now, Ghost wasn’t shown the outside of the manor and there were certain places she was restricted from entering. Flug said there were a few more rooms he would show her before they reached the room she would use in the meantime. 

Ghost happened to see a large pair of doors that seemed to be almost like the ones in the main hallway d of the manor. Ghost stopped in front of it until Flug panicked as 5.0.5 mimicked what he doing while Demencia was looking eager to see what was behind the door 

“DON’T OPEN THE DOOR!!!!” Flug shouted as he blocked her arm from touching the doorknob. “This is Black Hat’s room, we’re not allowed to enter at any cost!” Ghost could see the sweat coming down from Flug’s neck and hearing Demencia groan a little bit sensing she had never entered the room either. Ghost didn’t question it, but she pulled her arm away sliding her hand into the pocket on the jumpsuit. 

“Just make sure you follow all the rules and you won’t find yourself on an examination table,” Flug mentioned to her but also warning her as well. Ghost held the sleeping bag close to her with the bundle of clothes hanging on her shoulder. 

Finally, what seemed to be hours later, Flug opened a door to what looks like a bedroom of sorts. There were a bed and a dresser, there wasn’t a closet to hang her clothes which Ghost didn’t seem to mind at all, just meant she had to find a new clothesline to hang in the room but the room didn’t have windows so there was no natural light coming in beside the overhead light on the ceiling. The room almost reminded Ghost of the rooms at the institution they had kept her in except there were no padded walls. 

“This will be your room, for now, my room is at the end of the hallway on this floor. I will be checking on you in the morning and giving your daily assignments and chores.” Ghost walked in tossing her sleeping bag and clothes on to the bed looking around the room for a bit. “Can I fix my plane?” She asked not caring about the new life and the work she will be doing for them. 

Flug was getting a little annoyed by the attitude she was throwing towards him, but something was telling him that Black Hat would speak with her alone and making sure she knew her place here. “Get some rest, I will be waking you up around 9 in the morning,” Flug said before leaving the room with 5.0.5 behind him as Demencia bounced into the room towards her. 

“Maybe you and I can get along, I always need a prank buddy.” She said to Ghost, swaying a little before leaving the room as the door closed behind her. Ghost looked around the room feeling as if she were finally alone for now. She began to set up her sleeping bag on the bed, for now, soon she began to look around the room to see if there were any sort of hidden cameras that might be in the room. 

She looked at every corner in the room to be sure, she even checked the furniture as well, even though the room had no windows she had to make sure there wasn’t anything in the room and so far nothing. “I’ll give him this, he doesn’t bug the room.” Ghost said to herself before the hairs on her normal arm stood up. Her parasite arm began to form into a giant claw-like hand when she turned around to see Black Hat standing in the room with her. 

“That arm of yours has gotten stronger since you escaped me.” Black Hat grinned as Ghost ran forward ready to attack but he disappeared and reappeared behind her. The parasite began to twist and turn as if it were in pain. Ghost felt the pain a little, grinding her teeth, trying hard to ignore it keeping her eyes on Black Hat. “It’s also a reminder of how you destroyed my life!” Ghost snarled at him kneeling down on the floor now, fighting through the pain. 

Black Hat took a step closer, grabbing her face, pulling her closer to him. “If I recall, you were the one who agreed to be my little test subject at the time.” Black Hat smirked at her watching her struggle to use her arm on him. “But I see how well you lasted this long with a little bit of me inside of you.” Ghost used her normal arm grabbing Black Hat’s tie trying to choke him even if it was in vain right now. 

“You may still resist, but remember you agreed to work for me.” Ghost spit in his face growling a bit. Black Hat wiped her spit off his face glaring as his visible eye began to glow red. His teeth began to grow sharper than they were before as his hands began to form claws that began to dig into Ghost’s skin. “Know your place from now on.” Black Hat said to her pushing her back as his body returned to its normal form.Ghost watched as Black Hat left the room she sat there on the floor. Ghost touched the parasite arm for a moment, she relieved that moment years ago, she wished she could go back in time and never signed that contact with him. 

Tomorrow was going to be hell for her, she needed to plan carefully now, she laid on the cold floor staring up at the ceiling. This was something she had done for a few years now when she was inside of the institution. She imagined the ceiling was the open sky and she was flying her plane with her co-pilot as well. She barely remembers what her friend looked like, the sound of his voice, the smell of his hair. 

She barely remembered his name even, or her own name. “Just lay and wait.” She said to herself pulling her bag of clothes to her side, not wanting to sit up she opened the bag pulling out random shirts and pants she had inside, pulling a shirt out and tossed it to the side, the jumpsuit was a little itchy, she hadn’t worn anything like this for years, the last time she wore something like this was when she was testing out a new jet. Ghost remained on the floor waiting until the next day to see how this new job will work out before she figured her plan out slowly and carefully.


	5. Chapter 5: Debt Collator

As the new day arose, Flug heard his alarm clock going off, hearing the silly little pilot in that tiny recorded voice screaming “mayday mayday” over and over again. It meant another day of hard work without a break. Flug hit his alarm getting up slowly feeling the warm air that came from the little machine that was connected to his bed sitting up a little looking over to see some old photos he had hanging on the wall. 

Even though they were torn or faded, Flug didn’t know why he kept them, it was a good motivator to remind him why he became an evil scientist in the first place. He began scratching a little, feeling his muscles pop a little, yesterday felt like it was never going to end, there were so many questions still running through his mind. 

He still wanted to ask Black Hat about it, but it wasn’t going to happen again today as he was getting dressed for the day, Flug walked over to his desk getting his clipboard with today’s schedule on it, since Ghost was new he wanted to start with getting her up before dealing with Demencia’s normal routines. 

Flug went over to wake 5.0.5 who was sleeping among all the plush dolls and toys he had bought for the bear over time. “Time to get up 5.0.5.” Flug patted the bear’s head fluffing the top of his head. 5.0.5 opened his eyes letting out a large yawn sitting up before heading toward the closet to put on the maid outfits 5.0.5 always wore it when he was cleaning. 

Flug was making his daily cup of coffee as 5.0.5 headed out of the room to do his daily chores which Flug gave him a friendly reminder about what rooms he wasn’t allowed to enter. The two left their room parting ways for their daily duties, Flug wasn’t looking forward on waking Ghost. He had no idea how she would react to him waking her. 

Flug reached her door taking a deep breath before opening it. Flug stepped inside to see the room covered in clothes, he noticed the sleeping bag wasn’t in use before looking at the floor to find Ghost laying there staring at him with dark circles under her eyes. “Did you sleep at all?” Flug asked her watching her sitting up stretching her arms out a little. “Not really, I barely sleep because I’m always on guard.” Flug just stares at her raising an eyebrow at her. 

He pulled a piece of paper from his clipboard giving it to Ghost. She grabbed it from his hand to see what it was, it seemed to be a list of chores. She looked up at the paper bag doctor looking a little confused by the list. Flug noticed the look on her face feeling how uneasy the room had suddenly gotten. “You’re joking right?” Ghost asked smirking a bit at him. She stood up a little giggling as Flug stood there unamused by this. 

“No, I’m not joking, until Black Hat you give an assignment you’ll be doing some daily chores.” Flug stared at his clipboard taking a sip of his coffee when he heard the piece of paper being torn into pieces. He was glad he started the day with her before Demencia. Ghost walked up to him almost grabbing the clipboard from him ready to toss it to the side. Flug stared at her for a moment seeing a greenish hazy gray for the first time up close in her eyes. “Look, I don’t want to cause trouble, but let’s just say you don’t want to make Black Hat angry.” Ghost grunted a bit picking up some clothes till tossing a dirty t-shirt at him. 

The number of times he dealt with Demencia during her bath time which always ended up being a bloodbath just with shampoo and conditioner so far. Flug moved his head out of the way of the shirt’s path until it hit the floor. He then turned his head back to her, he almost let out a little girlish scream using his clipboard to cover his eyes realizing what she was doing. Ghost had the jumpsuit open a little, just around her chest area, without giving the scientist a warning. “Couldn’t you wait till I left to change!” Flug yelled at her, slowly walking out of the room trying not to knock anything over. 

“That’s why I threw a shirt at your bag face.” Ghost shouted back at him slipping a shirt on with a strange egg character on it. Flug felt his anger levels rising a little bit, he needed to remain calm, he needed to figure out a way they could work together even if that meant for just one day, he just had to get through one day for now. 

He took a couple of deep breaths then a sip from his mug to feel the caffeine from the coffee running through his body to get some extra energy for the day. “Just do that chore list today and maybe I can give some tools to fix your plane.” As Flug turned away from her, since he still had to deal with Demencia next, he didn’t seem to notice that Ghost’s parasite arm had grabbed the tail of his lab coat. Flug almost fell backward dropping his mug to the floor. 

Flug found himself almost bending backward when Black Hat summoned him to his office unexpectedly, but it wasn’t Black Hat it was Ghost who was staring down at him. “Don’t try anything bag face.” She said to him letting go of his lab coat, he leaned forward trying to get his balance again. He wasn’t planning on anything except keeping an eye on her as the day went on, he just wanted the day to just go smoothly once without any problems. He knew her little threat was useless to him anyway. 

He didn’t want to remind her again, but that didn’t mean he wasn’t ready if something like that was going to happen today. Flug headed to Demencia’s room as Ghost finished getting dressed, he looked behind him just in case she was following him. 

Flug took a sip of his coffee looking at the clipboard hearing one of the wannabe heroes yelling for him or anyone in the organization to tell them their evil plans as the hatbots lower the cage they were holding into Demencia’s room or rather, her pit. Flug listened to the screams that came from below trying not to think about the mess he would have to clean up later. He summoned Demencia up, strapped to her so-called bed giggling to herself in her straitjacket. “Morning Demencia.” He said annoyed knowing the trouble she was going to cause him. “Can we just do something simple today,” Flug asked feeling the stress already building up. 

Demencia struggled against the straps trying to get free. Flug was a few steps away from the pit just in case she tried to push him in again. Demencia struggled herself free before running away from Flug as he let out an angry sigh. “Demencia! Can you just get dressed for once without me wasting hatbots on you!” Flug watched from above seeing a few hatbots trying to catch Demencia again. He heard a female giggle from behind him, he knew it wasn’t Demencia’s laugh, he turned around to see Ghost leaning against the wall giggling to herself, she must have watched the whole thing while he was dealing with Demencia for a little bit. “Don’t you dare say anything.” He said. 

Flug wasn’t in the mood right now to deal with her as well. Ghost just stood there holding what seems to be a toolbox. “Hey! That’s my toolbox!” He growled at her seeing her holding his tools in her hands. Ghost looked at the toolbox before looking back at Flug with his arms crossed waiting for her response. “My tools were in my plane and thanks to your robots for crushing it, my tools are gone.” Ghost began to walk away with the tools when Flug run up to her stepping in front of her. 

Demencia was waiting to see if their new employee was going to do something to the scientist that would make the day fun. “I’m sorry about your tools, but I’ll let you use my tools went your done with that chores list I gave you, you know the one you tore up,” Flug commented when he felt an elbow to his gut hit him. Ghost just walked past him ignoring the pain he was feeling as a groan of pain escaped his lips. She didn’t seem to care as she headed to the hanger as some of smaller hatbots followed her in case she tried any form of escape of the island. Demencia walked over to the scientist slipping on her lizard hat as the long green ponytail hung out. “She’s going to be loads of fun.” 

Flug looked over his shoulder to see if she was still in the room, she was gone as if she was a real ghost. He looked annoyed looking at his clipboard to see what to do next for the day. His daily meeting with Black Hat was next and he was waiting for that painful summon to happen. 

Flug took a step backward before falling into what could have been Demencia’s pit but he hit the floor bowing as if on command. Flug looked up realizing where he was, he saw Black Hat sitting at his desk. “G-g-good morning my lord Black Hat.” Flug was shaking a little seeing how Black Hat had his arm across his desk which made Flug a little nervous. Black Hat had his sinister smile on his face taking a sip from his cup filled with something unnatural. 

Flug never wanted to know what his boss was drinking and it was better for him not to know what it was. “How is our new employee?” Black Hat asked waiting to hear what the scientist had to say about Ghost. Flug had a few things just from his first impression by her. “She working on her plane.” Flug reported to him feeling a little bit of rage building up still, but it was slowly leaving him for now. Black Hat sat up walking to the window of his office. “Bring her to me. I have a small mission for her to do on the island.” Black Hat smiled a toothy grin which Flug could see from the reflection off the window. 

Flug really didn’t want to deal with her, but she had to follow Black Hat’s words, but this little job would mean getting his tools back “Yes sir Black Hat.” Before Flug left the office, in the back of his mind was ringing to remind himself this might be a good chance to ask his question. “Sir, you said Ghost was supposed to start working around the time I did?” Black Hat turned his head over his shoulder to stare at his scientist, he could see the nervous sweat dripping down Flug’s neck. “She decided to back out of a deal we had arranged at the time, let’s leave it at that.” 

Flug took a few moments to take that information in. Flug had dealt with those who tried to run from Black Hat, in the end, it was always the same. Something about this was a little different for Flug, something about this was different from all the other times dealing with clients. It felt almost personal, as if they had known each other from the beginning of time or at least her time? “How come you never went after her even when I started to-” 

“Just bring her here Flug!” Black Hat interrupted him growling as his voice began to grow deeper and darker giving out that monstrous voice Flug was used to hearing all the time. “Yes, sir!” Flug rushed out of the room before Black Hat tried to choke him again. Black Hat heard the door shut behind Flug letting out a calm sigh feeling his body seem to loosen from his own tension. Black Hat pulled out Ghost’s contract sitting it on his desk looking over it again. “All for a life…” Staring at the name that was signed on the dotted line. 

Flug walked into the hanger to see if there was any damage or broken hatbots, he was surprised to see it in order, except for one area of the hangar where there were clothes, parts from the engine and other things. He saw Ghost inside of her plane removing her belongings that she didn’t grab yesterday. Ghost stepped out of the plane, her arms covered in oil and grease from messing around inside her plane. Flug walked up a little closer to the plane seeing the coolers and a few guns on the floor. 

“How much crap is in your plane?” Flug looked at her for a few seconds before a wrench was thrown at his head, he was lucky to avoid it in time, it wasn’t his which was a good thing. It must be her so call broken tools she mentioned. “Most of it is broken thanks your robots.” She said tossing out what seemed to be a dirty shirt and jeans as Flug walked up to the door of the plane. “Listen, Black Hat has a mission for you and I’m here to bring you to his office so he can-” Flug saw the parasite arm move close to his face seeing it turned into what seemed to be an arrow-like weapon which was pointed between his eyes. Ghost walked out of the plane with Flug’s toolbox in her hand. “Do I give a damn about what you say, even if it comes from your boss. I’m sorry our boss?” Flug just gave her a glare as if she was asking for a fight or something else. 

Something about this rage felt somehow felt familiar as well, the more he stared at the plane in its wrecked state it looked almost like the one in his old videotapes. It must be a conquincidence, it just happen to look like that. Flug tried not to think about it and just tried to get Ghost to Black Hat’s office. “Just come with me, Black Hat doesn’t like to wait long.” Ghost grabbed one of her of guns which made Flug’s nerves jump seeing how the parasite arm was more useful than a mere pistol since her arm was just at his head. 

“Just clean your hands.” Flug pulled out a handkerchief from his lab coat pocket, Ghost took it from his hand wiping the grease and oil off her normal hand. Flug just wanted to get her to Black Hat’s office before he found himself in his boss’s hands around his throat again. Ghost tossed the handkerchief back at him which hit against his paper bag face, he placed it back into his pocket. “Alright, let’s go then.” Flug lead Ghost to Black hat’s office through the hallways. Ghost looked around all the different portraits and artifacts that were on display or hanging on the walls. Most of them were all of Black Hat what seem to be throughout centuries or longer before time began. 

Flug stopped in front of the doors of Black hat’s office as Ghost looked at some of the artifacts that were displayed not caring where she was at the moment. Flug noticed how she was studying them, he let out a bit of a fake cough to get her attention. Turning her head at him she looked more annoyed at him with the lack of sleep she had before he knocked on the doors to Black hat’s office. 

The door opened by itself which meant Flug and Ghost were allowed to enter. Flug entered the room first as Ghost followed “Here she is my lord Black Hat.” Flug announced while Ghost glared at Black Hat then at his desk. Flug could feel the tension in the room, he was waiting to be dismissed by Black Hat, but judging by the way he was staring at Ghost it was somehow uncomfortable, it seemed he was staring at him as well. Flug looked around the room a little to see if there were any chance that someone else was in the room, but it was just them. 

“You may leave now Flug.” Black Hat told Flug giving off a chilling tone towards him. “Yes sir.” Flug slowly walk out of the room fearing there might be some form of fight that would break out the moment he left. When the door finally closed as Flug left the room, Black Hat stared at her before appearing behind Ghost trying to give her a good fright. 

But instead he held her human arm to her back bending it reminding her who she was working for now. Her left arm felt a rush of pain but this was something she was used to by now and this wasn’t anything new to her. “Are you trying to be kinky?” Ghost joked to see how far Black Hat’s patience would last feeling her other arm just going numb feeling Black Hat’s hold on it. “I have a mission for you, and you better not try to escape like you did before.” Black Hat let go of her and took a few steps in front of her. 

“For now you’ll be collecting debts, you may use your methods, I believe you remember what to collect?” Ghost stayed on Hat Island was short, but she had a pretty good idea what to collect, it was money in some ways but that wasn’t the only thing that was collected. Money wasn’t something Black Hat cared about, but it was useful for other things for his organization. Ghost listened but she wasn’t looking at him, she was looking at the piece of paper on his desk. It must be her contract that she signed long ago what felt like a lifetime ago. “A hatbot will give you the address, do not kill our client.” Ghost noticed the grin on Black hat’s face it was wide like a cat grinning at a cornered mouse with no escape and that was how Ghost was feeling a little bit right now but she was the cat in the field. 

“You may leave now Miss Ghost.” Ghost let out a grunt as she was dismissed by him. She walked out of the room to see a small hatbot wearing what seemed to be a bowler hat holding an envelope in it’s clawed hand. Ghost took it from the bot, opening it to see the address. She could feel the eyes of Black Hat through the door on her, she spits at the door finally headed for the front door. She just wanted to get this over with and get back to her plane to fix it before Flug decided to take it apart. 

From the moment of Ghost’s leave, Flug went to her plane to get his tools back to finish up on his inventions, while he was doing that he thought maybe it would be good to make spares for her to make sure she didn’t steal them right under his nose again. Working was relaxing him a bit and cooling off his angry from earlier with her, but why did it feel so formulaic? Like he had done this before with her? Flug didn’t want to think about it now, work was on his brain right now. Demencia jumped on to his desk chasing one of the hatbots until there was a mission for her. “How many times do I have to tell you that the lab isn’t a playground!” Flug shouted at her watching her leap off the desk after the hatbot that was unlucky to be her plaything for the day. 

Lucky for the hatbot it escaped from her when 505 opened the door to the lab holding a tray of food for Flug to snack on while he worked. Demencia soon got bored the moment the hatbot escaped, she happened to see his tools on his desk making copies from the look of it to her. “What, did the newbie steal your tools?” She asked leaning against the desk trying to delay him. 

“You were there when she did it.” Flug glared at her a little trying to make a copy of the tools so his day would go smoothly without any more distractions. “Like I said, she’s going to be fun.” Demencia grinned so wide that she almost looked like a cat waiting to claw at something. “I’m surprised you’re taking this so well.” Demencia just giggled looking at the paper bag scientist as if he was talking crazy. She sat there on his desk legs jumping up and down a little. “Why do you say it like that?” Flug just stared at the lizard hat girl for moment awaiting to hear what she had to say. 

Flug knew how much she worshipped Black Hat and the last time Black Hat was alone with a female, Demencia had a huge fit about it that she broke her phone and somehow got a new one behind Flug’s back. “Well, if she is an old girlfriend of Black Hat’s then there might be a chance they could get back together?” Flug teased her to see the reaction she would show today. It’s not everyday that Fluggot to tease her about her feelings towards Black Hat, he had used it before when dealing with superheroes for clients. This time it was a little different since Ghost was a girl and that meant Demencia’s chances with Black Hat were low or high at this point. 

“Yeah right, I’m prettier than her anyway and my darling wouldn’t fall for that trashy parasite.” Flug wondered if she meant Ghost’s arm or her in general. Flug just wanted to get back to work and just saying anything to get Demencia off his back right now. “Who knows.” Flug was just waiting for her to leave and try to prank her later on in the day when Ghost returned. 

Demencia grabbed some of the food of the tray and slithered away. Flug let out a deep sigh of relief, now to get back to work, 5.0.5 set the tray with whatever was left on the tray until 5.0.5 went on doing his daily chores around the manor. Flug thanked the blue bear before he left the lab, Flug waited until 5.0.5 was alone before he went over to where he hid his camera. Black Hat wanted him to get rid of these videos, but there was a part of him that didn’t want to do it. There were apart of his past and there was a part of him that he didn’t want to let it go just yet. He hit play and the video picked up where the video had left off. The video picked up where Flug’s younger self was at the window with the girl in the video. 

“Anything?” The girl asked in the video as it played on seeing an ice cream truck stop for a group of kids with their parents. Flug watched the video for fun since this had nothing to do with the blueprint, the video went on as the video camera was set down from the looks of it. The two children went up to the back of the ice cream, Flug watched his younger self playing around what seemed to be tools to unlock doors that Flug made himself at the age of nine, which happened to be from a lesson he learned in villain school. Flug remembered learning and he wanted to test it on something. 

Flug watched himself testing it to get inside an ice cream truck, the girl looked amazed at how his invention worked on the first try. The video went on showing the two kids sneaking into the back of the truck taking a few frozen treats, Flug giggled a little seeing how silly he was back then but he did learn a few things, how to be a little more sneaky without getting noticed and what improvements he could use on his inventions. He watched as the two children carried their spoils as the owner of the truck yelled at them as Flug picked up the video camera showing their hiding spot running away giggling as if they had robbed a bank. The video stopped for a moment picking up at what seemed to be the next day. 

“Why did you say it was your idea?” Flug’s younger self asked the girl in the video. “You didn’t have to take the blame, I was at fault too. I’m the one who made that lock pick invention.” The camera was on the girl by what seemed to be on a dresser from the looks of it. The girl could only smile hugging the young boy. “That’s what friends do.” The video ended a bit after, Flug figured that the camera died at the time due to the batteries. It’s been so long since he heard that word. Something about this girl always made Flug feel soft not in the same way 5.0.5 would make him feel happy and comfortable. This was a different feeling, he ignored it once more going back to his work and making sure Ghost didn’t give him any trouble. Flug just hoped Ghost would behave and maybe not lose a limb. 

Later in the day near noon, Ghost came up to one of the houses that was on Hat Island and it was close to what the island would called a coastline. The sea hit against the rocks the sound almost like thunder, Ghost remembered how the island was unnatural and no one really knew who Black Hat was since he was part of this island in some ways. 

Ghost placed her normal hand into one of her pockets. She wasn’t in the best of moods right now, she wanted this done and over with. She knocked on the door to the building waiting for the owner to answer if they would answer. Ghost waited patiently for someone to come to the door. The door opened and Ghost saw a man in his late 40s or 50s. 

“What do you want?” he asked. Ghost let out a deep sigh looking at the man scratching behind her head with her parasite arm. “You have a debt with Black Hat Org. you need to pay off.” She told the man looking at a piece of paper that she had crumbled up into her pocket. The man looked very confused or just didn’t seem to care. The man slowly closed the door in front of her which triggered a familiar sense in Ghost’s body. 

She let out a small chuckle letting a couple of her parasite fingers move and twist towards the door lock, she couldn’t stop chuckling, this feeling of needing to be satisfied with hurting someone just driving her to break the lock off the door. Ghost could hear the screams of the man pulling out a ray gun trying to shoot at her. 

“You had to make this hard on yourself.” She scanned the room to make sure there wasn’t any mechanics guns or some sort of robots as security guards, but the room was a mess with all sorts of inventions all over the room that seemed to have failed over time. The man was shaking in a corner with the ray gun in his hand. “I swear I paid them!” 

He cried looking at her trying to shoot at her leg, but the parasite arm formed into a shield protecting her from the ray, the man watched the parasite move towards him grabbing his left leg, before the man could do anything else there was a sudden sound of bones breaking. Ghost watched the poor man screamed in pain dropping the weapon he was using. “Just pay what you own to Black Hat and we can call this a day.” She said grinning with a twisted smile on her face, the thrill of being the hunter again just brought so much joy to her, watching the man struggle against the parasite arm. The man struggled a little more before screaming and pleading for her to let him go. 

“Money is on my desk! Please let me go! I won’t miss another payment!!!” The Ghost let him go, watching him cry in pain reaching for something to call for help to get him to the hospital. Ghost walked over to what seemed to be the desk seeing a large envelope, there were order forms for machines and other technology things in and on the desk. Looking around the room, she could see this man was not the best at this, inventing things. Ghost turned her head over to the man giving him a smile. “Thank you for your cooperation.” 

Ghost took the envelope in her hand slipping it into her jacket pocket. She began to walk out of the building until one of the radios turned on automatically. The radio started to play a song, it sounded like an old song from the 1920s. Ghost stop to listen to the song, she stared at the radio that was playing. Her face went pale when the song started to begin. The song always started off with the first few lyrics. “Gather around my children. For I have a tale to tell.” 

Ghost’s arm reached out to grab the radio. The song continued to play on, Ghost just seemed lost in a trance pulling the radio towards her. Anger began to boil inside her, crushing the radio into her hands, her good hand was bleeding a little while her parasite arm bleeds a little, it bled a green substance from the palm of her hand. 

She looked at the crushed radio now on the floor with her blood. Her parasite hand began to heal on its own, she growled walking out of the building before punching the door frame, she punched it hard enough to break some of the walls it was attached to. Her left hand was still bleeding a little, she took out some bandages that she had in her pockets, which she happen to place in case she didn’t have a med box on her. “I’m going to make you suffer.” She said to herself. “You’ll pay Black Hat.”


	6. Chapter 6: Devil's Game

Thunder could be heard outside of the manor, Flug didn’t pay much attention but when a storm happened on Hat Island it’s hard to tell what the storm would turn into, a few months ago a tsunami just appeared on one of the coast lines while a tornado was blowing away the tallest buildings on the island. Flug didn’t like 5.0.5 going out in these storms even if they had a job to do, but it was safer for him than getting blown or swiped away.

Flug was welding some parts of the machines he was working on which dealt with swiping body parts around on a hero: such as their hands would be their eyes and mouth would be where their nose would. It was a simple thing, but what makes their clients happy would keep them in business. Flug continued to work, unaware of the time, it was almost lunch time and 5.0.5 would bring him something to eat something before going back to work. It wasn’t too long before Flug felt something hit him against his back, there were a few guesses who it could. Demencia would be a little rough when she tapped him against his shoulder, 5.0.5 would have been softer about touching him and gave him a warning about him touching while he’s working.

Flug removed the welding mask off that covered his paper bag face, he looked around to see what it was that hit him against the back before seeing an envelope on the floor before looking up from it to see Ghost standing on the other side of the room. Flug gave her an annoyed look towards her, crossing his arms with the welding tool in hand making sure he didn’t burn himself.

“You’re suppose to take that to Lord Black Hat.” Flug said to her turning back to his work. Ghost grunted a little, grabbing the welding torch from his hand with her parasite arm from afar, FLug watch how it moved, almost like Black Hat’s tentacles in some ways. He shivered a little seeing this from someone else than Black Hat himself. He should be used to this by now, but it was just a little bit strange to him still.

“Does it matter who I bring it to?” Ghost asked him trying to pull the welding torch away from him again. “In this cause, yes.” Flug noticed how the tentacles weren’t pulling the torch away, they felt like they were trying to instead set the torch down rather than taking it away from him. They still show some signs of hostility, but it wasn’t as aggressive “Trust me, you don’t want to make him wait long. I’m saying this to save your ass from punishment.” Flug remembered a few missions ago where he and Demencia failed some missions before, the punishments weren’t pleasant, add more work on him was a pleasant punishment, but having your body bent in ways the human body was never meant to bend that was painful punishment. 

“Look, I want to work on my plane, I don’t want to see him right now.” She glared a little bit. Flug just let out a sigh grabbing the envelope off the floor. “I will do this once, but next time you have to do it.” Flug pulled something off his desk giving it to Ghost before heading to Black Hat’s office. It was a toolbox that he was working with sometime this morning, “I made copies of my tools so you won’t have to keep taking them from me.” 

Ghost stared at the toolbox then looked back at Flug. She didn’t think much of it, but she grabbed the toolbox away from him walking away from giving him this look as if it was looking into an old mirror from long ago. Flug could feel a cold chill down his back, it wasn’t the same way as Black Hat would give, but the way she stared at him, it was almost like staring back at an old friend. Flug just watched her leave heading back to hanginer. He let out a deep sigh knowing what was going to happen. He didn’t want to disturb Black Hat, when he did it wasn’t pleasant.

Flug just shivered at the thought of what could happen once he entered the office. He took a deep breath in before entering Black Hat’s office seeing the thunder outside almost hitting the window as if it was a warning for Flug to turn around now. “S-S-Sir, Ghost has returned from her mission.” Flug could feel Black Hat’s hands around his neck choking him whenever he was in his bad moods. Black Hat turned to him to see him holding the envelope that Ghost was supposed to bring to him, he growled a little in annoyance since she didn’t come to him.

“Why didn’t she come herself?” Black Hat asked Flug awaiting for the answer she might have given to him. Flug just stood there frozen for a moment, trying to think of something to say. Ghost didn’t really say why, just that she wanted to work on her plane.

“Well...she didn’t say…” Flug was trying hard to come up with some sort of excuse for Ghost, he didn’t really know what to say for her reason, but he was going to pay the price. Flug waited for the punishment but Black Hat seemed to be calm, too calm for some reason and yet Flug could still feel his hand around his throat. “I’ll deal with her later.” Black Hat said to him before appearing behind him, placing a hand on the scientist's shoulder. 

“Just make sure she reports back to me next time.” Black Hat said before disappearing once more. Flug felt his stomach turn a little, it was only the first day for Ghost and now she might have made the fatal mistake of making Black Hat angry, yet somehow he was calm about this. Flug stepped out of Black Hat’s office seeing 5.0.5 in his maid outfit with a vacuum in hand, noticing the look on his father’s face. “She’s dead…” 

 

Ghost sat on the floor near her plane looking over the tools that Flug made for her, but she was checking to be sure that he hadn’t planted anything that could kill her, from her observation of Flug from the little time she spent with him, he didn’t seem the type to really kill someone. Something about him just didn’t seem right, she tossed the wrench that was in her hand before feeling someone breathing against her back. 

She turned around to see Demencia breathing heavily laying under her plane with a smug look on her face. “Must I ask why you’re here?” Ghost asked her still looking over the tools, Demencia crawled closer to her staring at her with a strange look in her eyes. “How do you know about my darling Black Hat?” Ghost stared back at her, just looking annoyed by her. Demencia started to repeat the question again to her waiting for an answer from her. Demencia couldn’t stop thinking what Flug had said to her earlier, if she really had dated Black Hat then she must know what he was like on dates, she always imagined what they would be like, Demencia would do anything just to get that piece of information. Ghost ignored her opening the lid of her plane.

Demencia jumped onto the lid causing it close on her, Ghost’s normal hand was out of the way but the parasite arm wasn’t out of the way of the lid. Demencia waited to see if she would cry out in pain or anything, she did love seeing Flug being in pain or sometimes when things went wrong, it was always the highlight of her days, but Ghost didn’t show any reaction to the pain. “This arm doesn’t feel pain. Thanks to your boss.” The parasite arm started to move out of the plane like a piece of paper into a mailslot. Her arm formed into its normal self as if nothing had happened just now.

“So you have some of Black Hat’s powers.” Demencia didn’t like the fact that she had some of her Black Hat’s power in just one arm. Ghost heard some hostility in her voice, it sounded more like jealousy as Ghost’s moved her arm around a little to make sure it was still intact or just to make sure the bones were fine. Demencia still hovered staring at her with this look of disgust and anger on her face. She wondered what this girl was told about her from either that scientist or Black Hat. Ghost leaned against her plane staring back at the lizard girl with a tired and confused look. “May I ask what you were told about me?” Ghost waited to hear what Demenica was going to say, but Demencia jumped in front of her growling a little bit at her, ready to fight her.

“You dated my Black Hat!” Demencia shouted at her pushing her a little. The push was hard enough that she almost sent her across the room. Ghost’s arm grabbed the edge of her plane keeping her balance steady. Ghost let out a laugh as if hearing a joke that was just made. Demencia could only stand there a little confused seeing how her reaction changed a little. “Where did you get that idea?” Ghost was laughing so hard that her sides were hurting a little, almost like she hadn’t laughed in years.

Demencia seemed to relax a little, did she jump to conclusions too soon or did Flug just say those things to mess with her. Demencia knew Flug wasn’t the type to pull jokes or pranks, but this wasn’t in his character at least not to her knowledge. “I don’t care if you love that demon, I just want to kill him.” Ghost’s arm began to form into a spear, Demencia soon let out a small growl, she wouldn’t let anything happen to Black Hat no matter what Ghost said to her. “I’ll be watching you really closely, if one hair on him is gone, you’re going to be very sorry for joining.” Demencia slithered away from the hanger, Ghost watched the green mass disappear into one of the ventilations tunnels that ran through the manor. 

As she stood there, her arm started to feel tight, the parasite seemed to grow a little, almost swallowing her right arm. Ghost turned her head to see Black Hat standing there grinning at her. His arms behind his back almost hiding something from her view. “What do you want now, didn’t your scientist give you the damn debt?” She said to him, while her good arm tried to reach for the gun that was still in her jacket. Even if it was useless, she wanted him to feel the pain she had felt for years now. 

Black Hat just chuckled a little when Ghost’s parasite arm moved on it’s own grabbing her normal arm pinning it to her side. “In the future you’ll have to bring them yourself to me.” Black Hat told her walking up her grabbing the gun from her pocket and breaking it in half in his hand. “Do you remember our contract my dear?” He asked to which Ghost growled feeling the parasite wrapping around her body like ropes. “I can make a few changes to it, you have the longest contract than others before you.” Ghost glared at him as Black Hat pulled out the contract. 

“Do you remember your lover?” Ghost’s anger began to grow, she wanted to tear out what he called a heart out. She struggled against her own arm, but those memories of her lover, they were a blank to her now, she caused so much bloodshed in the past and just wanted to kill this thing. Black Hat held her by an invisible chain in his other hand causing her to look at him. “Your hatred for me seems to cloud your memories?” Black Hat looked at her arm that was holding her still making her feel paralyzed. “I remember how much you ruined my life.” Ghost hissed. Black Hat made the parasite hold her tighter, trying to break the remaining bones in her body. The look in her eyes seemed to make Black hat excited, the rage she was feeling was exciting for him.

“What about the lives you ruined?” Black hat commented seeing how Ghost’s rage grew but there was no remorse in her expression. Black hat loved seeing a human with no emotions left in them. “Do I care about that? You don’t.” Ghost told him spitting in his face, he wiped it off his face before he brought her to her knees. “You agreed to work for me if I saved your love’s life, you would do anything to save him. Weren’t those your words?” Black hat pulled out the contact in front of her, Ghost stared at it reading some of it until looking at the dotted line. The name didn’t seem familiar to her.

“He’s still here on the island, I’ll allow you to find him if you’re able to remember or if he remembers you at all.” Ghost’s face changed a little. Her eyes went wide a little bit, the dark circles somehow grew darker Black Hat just stared at her waiting for an answer from her, he could sense the anger rising inside of her, she seemed to relax a little bit trying to move what abilities she had over her body right now. “To you this is going to be a fun little game to satisfy your boredom or do you even get bored?” She smirked at him seeing how his grin soon faded.

She was trying very hard to outsmart him or at least trying to get him off his guard. “I’m not that easily fooled. You may have some of my powers, but it’s just in one arm and I can easily take those away from you.” Black hat brought her to her knees almost strangling her a little bit, it was almost like trying to tame a wild dog. “Just do as you’re told or else.” Black hat raised his hand as the parasite on Ghost’s arm seemed to disappear. Ghost bit her bottom lip as a shot of pain rushed through her body, she was numb for a moment or two before looking back at her right arm. Bent in such a way that it was impossible to move. 

Her arm looked twisted, scratched up as well from broken glass and metal, it was black and purple as if it was never fixed when the parasite took over the arm. It was the same as it was when she came to this island. The parasite didn’t seem to let the bones in her arm become infected or scared her flesh, the parasite seemed to just stop everything in her arm from infecting the rest of her body.

“Whatever...but the devil has to make one condition if I’m going to follow you.” Ghost trying to ignore the pain trying to get her thought across. “I want that contact burn.” Black Hat raised a brow as if the game seemed more interesting now. He let out a chuckle holding the contract in his hand for a moment before it vanished. “Only until you find him.” He said to her before vanishing like thin air. Ghost could feel the pain vanishing as well as the parasite arm’s return. She sat up leaning against the side of her plane looking at the Black inky color arm.

She wiggled her fingers to see if she had full control of this parasite again. She went inside of her plane which was still a mess which she preferred that way, she looked at the symbol that haunted her each day which was sprayed painted on the ceiling at the back of her plane which didn’t suffer as much damage. “I’m going to kill you first before you ruin another life.” she said under her breath scratching the ceiling hoping that her planning would be enough until she found her childhood friend and lover.


End file.
